


You're Really Pretty

by User_name_330



Series: How Billy and Steve should have met [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove is a good boyfriend, Blow Jobs, But still an asshole, Eventual Smut, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, POV Steve, Steve is really pretty, cross dressing, femme steve, light fluff, like really pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User_name_330/pseuds/User_name_330
Summary: "Steve didn’t know where the courage came from. He was being reckless and stupid. Sure he had played out this fantasy over and over in his head, but that was from the safety of his bedroom. He never dared to actually act on it. But here he was, walking down the street, midday looking like this."-You're classic teenage love story where boy meets girl...except girl is actually a boy too, and original boy is actually a bit of an asshole, and will someone please help these two idiots fall in love?





	1. Stacy

**Author's Note:**

> It's took me a month to finally muster up the courage to post this. But I love it and I hope you all love it too.
> 
> Feedback and comments are welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also, I know I took some liberties with the characters. But it's my fantasy and I can make them do what I want, right? Right!

Steve didn’t know where the courage came from. He was being reckless and stupid. Sure he had played out this fantasy over and over in his head, but that was from the safety of his bedroom. He never dared to actually act on it. But here he was, walking down the street, midday looking like _this_.

The pink and gray plaid skirt hit about mid-thigh. He thought the oversized matching baby pick sweater was a good idea, it was too big to show any signs of what really was beneath—that is, his flat chest. However, as he walked down the street the neck kept falling to one side revealing his collarbone and the black strap of his lace bra (of course he had matching panties on under his skirt). Steve nervously adjusted the sweater only to have the same thing happen on the other side. What he liked most about the outfit was the white socks he had pulled up over his knees. He always thought knee highs were cute and even sexy, and they made him feel that way too. What he didn’t like was his shoes. He thought Mary Jane pumps would have looked great, but he didn’t have any nor did he think he was ready for anything with a heel. So he donned his regular sneakers, white dingy Converse.

He wore a wig not far from his own chestnut brown hair. He had no idea where his mom acquired it, but she never noticed it was missing. He styled the wig to frame and hide a part of his face and uses a white headband to hold it in place. Of course he had makeup on; soft shades of pink on his cheeks, eyelids, and lips. As well as eyeliner and mascara to make his eyes even more doe-like. His final touch was a dab of his mother’s perfume. If he was going to look the part, he should smell the part too.

When Steve had examined himself in his car’s rear view mirror he thought he looked pretty good. In fact, he looked damn cute if he said so himself. There were a few telling signs however. He was too tall for one. His shoulders suddenly felt too broad, and there was of course his strong, square jaw line. But maybe people would just think he was a masculine looking girl. And a damn pretty one at that.

            But once Steve was out in the open, doubt filtered into his mind. He had taken precautions; he had travel about an hour away from home—he wasn’t dumb enough to go out in public like this in Hawkins. But he still felt like everyone was looking at him, as if they knew. Steve’s brow began to sweat and his hands clench around the purse he “borrowed” from his mom.

            He thought about aborting his mission, whatever it was, and bolting back to the BMW. But the rumbling sound of a car engine caught his attention instead. He turned to the road as an ostentatious blue Camaro sped by, a heavy metal song he didn’t recognize blaring from the open window. For a split second he made eye contact with the driver. It was a blonde haired boy about his age. But what made Steve freeze was the look the boy gave him, wide eyed and startled. ‘He knows.’ Steve panicked. ‘Why else would he look at me that way?’ His eyes followed the car when he noticed it whip into a sharp U-turn and was heading back towards him.

            Steve startled and dashed for the nearest store front, a record store. He barely acknowledged the clerk’s greeting as he darted towards the back the shop, hiding among the shelves. He pretended to study the back of a record when he the bell above the door chime. “Afternoon, anything I can help you with?” The clerk asked.

            “Just browsing.” A young, gruff voice responded. Steve peaked through the shelves to see the Camaro driver saunter around the shop, browsing the collection without actually looking at the records. He was good looking. While Steve didn’t think he was gay (he just like dress pretty, okay?) he could definitely appreciate the handsome young man. No, handsome wasn’t quite right. He was hot, sexy even. His jeans were snug on his muscular thighs and ass. The black button down shirt was partially opened revealing smooth pectorals. His blonde curls framed his face and graze his shoulders. A silver pendent hung around his neck and a dangling earring from one ear. Steve had never seen anything like him before. He wondered how he could be so beautiful yet still so masculine.

            Steve then realized, that the other boy was making his way back to where he was hiding. He cast his eyes back down at the record, not really seeing it. ‘This is it.’ He thought. ‘This is how I die. In some shit record store, in some shit town, dressed like a god damn sissy.’ Steve rooted to the spot, waiting for death to come around the corner. But when it didn’t, he looked up, peering through the shelf again. He gasped when he met the gaze of the most intense blue eyes he’d ever seen. The blonde boy was on the other side of the records smirking at him.

            Steve looked down again, brow furrowed with worry and fake concentration. The boy made his way slowly around the aisle, walking behind Steve before stopping next to him. “Hey.” His voice was deep, velvety, and way too close.

            “Hi.” Steve said meekly, trying to make his voice as soft as possible.

            “I saw you outside. My name’s Billy.” He offered. Steve just hummed in response. He stole a quick sideways glance at Billy. ‘God, he’s good looking.’ He thought. When he felt something coil in his gut he convinced himself it was simply jealousy. Or he at least tried to.

            When the pretty “girl” didn’t say anything, Billy spoke again. “Are you looking for some new music?”

            Steve scoffed, “no, I’m in the market for some shoes.” He said sarcastically. He halted, realizing he might have said too much. But saw the blonde smile instead. He looked down at Steve beaten up converse.

            “Yeah, I’d say you can use some.” He said before grabbing the record from Steve. He had big hands the brunette noticed. “And better taste in music.”

            Steve looked at the Wham! record before rolling his eyes. “It’s probably still better than what garbage you were listening to.” He blushed, somehow he had turned to fully face Billy. He played with the hem of his sweater, hoping he hadn’t given himself away.

            Billy smiled widely at him, “So you did notice me.”

            Steve swallowed hard. ‘He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know I’m a boy.’ He realized. Maybe he could get out of it. If he played along and kept his voice as feminine as possible. He was a pretty good flirt if his track record was any indication. Just maybe, he could charm his way out of this. Steve let his voice pitch higher whiling teasing, “how could I not? I’m pretty sure the whole state of Indiana could hear you.”

            Billy stepped closer. He was barely taller than Steve. It was a good thing he didn’t wear heels, that would have been a dead giveaway then.

            “You don’t like Slayer?”

            Steve shrugged, “never heard of ‘em.”

            Billy stepped closer again. “Do you want to listen to them sometime? We could go for a ride. I’m new around here, maybe you could show me around.” ‘No way,’ Steve thought. ‘He’s not doing what I think he’s doing, is he?’ Thinking of how he’d used similar lines on girls before.

            Steve shuffled back, caught between Billy and the shelf of records. He mind was racing and he’s cheeks felt flushed. He watched as Billy’s tongue dart from his mouth and lick his bottom lip. Steve’s eyes went wide. Before he could say anything Billy was reaching for him. He braced himself. ‘Here it comes.’ He thought fearfully.

            But the blonde’s touch was gentle, brushing some brown locks from the “girl’s” face. “Wow,” he breathed, his voice even deeper. “You’re really pretty.” Steve’s breath caught in his throat and his blush deepened.

            They were interrupted, however, by the store clerk jumped around the aisle shouting, “Hey!” It startled Steve who stepped back into the shelf, knocking some records to the floor. Billy helped him pick them up while the man scolded them. “I’m tired of you kids coming in here just to screw around. If you’re just going to make out, take her the cinema or something, bud!” The man pointed to Billy. Steve all but ran from the store as the other boy shoved the records into the clerk’s chest with a snarl.

            “Wait!” Billy caught Steve by the wrist as he tried fleeing down the street.

            “I have to go.” Steve was mortified and struggled to keep the hysteria from his voice.

            “I want to see you again.”

            “Why? You don’t even know me.” He spat back. Refusing to look at the other boy.

            “But I’d like to.” Billy’s voice was softer. He still held onto Steve wrist. “I don’t live around here but I can come back. How about next Saturday? Same time?”

            Steve didn’t know what compelled his response, but he used he’s best feminine voice. “I’ll think about it.” He should have flat out refused, but couldn’t bring himself to. Especially when the other boys thumb was gentle rubbing the pulse point on his wrist.

            He could almost hear the smile in Billy’s voice. “I’ll be waiting at the diner down the street.” He let go of Steve who quickly headed back to his car. Billy called after him, “can I at least know your name?”

            Steve paused. He had never thought to make up a fake name. He threw the first one to come to mind over his shoulder. “Stacy. My name’s Stacy.”

            He chanced a glance back as the other boy laughed. “Stacy. It’s a date than.”

-  
Steve dreaded this Monday more than any other Monday. It was the first day of school, but at least it was his senior year. He stood in the parking lot with his friend Nancy Wheeler. She was a pretty girl with wavy hair and petite feature. Something Steve lusted after, first in a partner, but eventually also in his own features. They had tried dating, even had a sex a few times. But there was just no chemistry there. Plus, he knew who she really liked. Jonathan Byers joined them and the pair gave each other a shy hello while Steve rolled his eyes.

  
He heard the sound before he saw the car. His heart sank into his stomach as the rumbling blue Camaro sped into the lot, heavy metal blaring from the open windows. “Who’s that?” Nancy scrunched her nose at the noise. “And what is that music?”

  
“Slayer.” Steve practically whispered. When the other two gave him a quizzical look he shook his head. “Uh, nothing. Let’s go before we’re late to homeroom.”  
He hurried past the Camaro before he could steal a glance at the blonde drive. ‘This is going to be a rough year.’ He thought.


	2. It's a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steve spent the rest of Friday night convincing himself he wouldn’t go to the diner. He would enjoy a nice quiet weekend home alone. Maybe he’ll invite Nancy and Jonathan over for a movie. But he knew one thing for sure: he was absolutely not seeing Billy fucking Hargrove."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter. I like the banter between the boys and I like to think it's funny. Anyone else?   
> *Laughing awkwardly at my own jokes*.
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback and Comments welcomed and greatly appreciated.

The first week of school was hell. Steve wondered if Billy had a personality disorder or perhaps a twin brother. If he did, the one he encountered every day at school was definitely the evil one. While Steve tried his best to avoid Billy, the blonde did his best to harass him. It didn’t help that they had three classes together and basketball. Every chance he got, Billy was on him. Knocking his books out of his hands in the hallway, blowing smoke in his face in the parking lot, and relentlessly knocking him down in basketball practice while sneering, “plant your feet, asshole.”

            By Friday Steve was wound tight and ready for a break. As he grabbed his things and headed for the parking lot, someone stuck their foot out, sending him flying and into a heap on the floor. He glared up he collected his books and papers. Billy Hargrove stuck his tongue between his teeth while he sneered. “So this is King Steve?” The group around he laughed.

            “What’s your fucking problem Hargrove?” Steve spat back, standing his full height.

            The blonde smirked, “I’m just trying to figure out how a pussy like you became King?”

            Carol stood behind Billy with her arms crossed over her chest and hips cocked in that quintessential bitchy way. “I don’t know what happen to you, Steve. You used to be so cool, and now you’re just a-”

            “A bitch.” Tommy, his former best friend finished. Steve knew what happened. He discovered he’d rather stay home and play dress up instead of party and act like an asshole. But he wasn’t about to tell them that.

            “If you want the title so bad, Hargrove, it’s yours.”

            Billy grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him into some nearby lockers. “That’s not how this works, Harrington.” He snarled. Steve braced himself for an ass kicking when he saw his opportunity. Billy turned to smirk at the group egging on. Steve put his whole weight and might into the swing, knuckles connecting with face. He felt the sting of his hand, knowing Billy’s teeth must have cut into his skin. But he didn’t have time to care. As Billy tumbled backwards, Steve sprinted for the door, straight to his car, peeling out of the parking lot. He could see Hargrove in his rear view mirror, clenching his jaw. He knew there would be hell to pay come next Monday, but at least for now he was safe.

            Steve spent the rest of Friday night convincing himself he wouldn’t go to the diner. He wanted nothing to do with that asshole Hargrove. He would enjoy a nice quiet weekend home alone. Maybe he’ll invite Nancy and Jonathan over for a movie. But he knew one thing for sure: he was absolutely not seeing Billy fucking Hargrove.

            The next morning, however...Steve couldn’t help himself. He was just doing his hair and makeup he told himself. He let the wig curl around his face, making sure it was safely secured. He wore the same pink blush and lip gloss but opted for a lavender eyeshadow this time, to match his fuzzy sweater. He wore a denim skirt with buttons down the front and black knee highs. Underneath he wore matching white cotton panties and bra with little blue flowers. He was only getting dressed up because he could, he told himself.

            And he only going for a quick drive to get some fresh air, he convinced himself. He certainly wasn’t driving to a certain diner to see a certain blue eyed jerk. But before he knew it, his quick drive turned into an hour long trip. He could see the blue Camaro as he drove past the diner—there was no way he would park there lest Billy recognize the BMW. He parked down street and waited a couple minutes, debating. It was about ten minutes past the scheduled meeting time, though Steve never did give a definitive answer whether he was coming or not.

            He walked the short distance to diner. ‘Alright Harrington,’ he gave himself an internal pep talk on the way. ‘You’re going to go in there and tell that asshole there’s no way you’d _ever_ go out with a jerk like him.’ Not that Steve wanted to go out with Billy Hargrove. At least that’s what he told himself. He wasn’t gay (he thinks), and even if he was, Hargrove was the last guy he’d pick.

            Steve spotted Billy first. He sat in a booth, looking out the window with his arm possessively over the back of the chair. Steve saw the cut on his lip and smirked knowing he put it there. When Billy noticed him he gave a wide smile, showing off his perfect white teeth and there was a softness in his usually intense blue eyes. The brunette couldn’t help but feel a flutter in his chest.

            Billy stood as Steve approached. “Hey.” He said.

            “Hi.” Steve said softly. He had practice his “Stacy voice”, though he would never admit it. They stood awkwardly for a moment before sliding into the booth facing each other.

            “What happen there?” Steve feigned ignorance as he nodded to the blonde’s lip.

            “Oh, just some asshole at school.”

            Steve scoffed. “Me too.” He held up his hand to show the bruised and cut knuckles.

            Billy grabbed his hand to examined the damage. “Damn, Stacy. What happened?” Steve blushed at the genuine concerned look on his face.

            He tried to play it nonchalant. “Some jerk was hassling me at school.”

            “So you decked him?”

            “Uh, yeah. I guess that’s not very ladylike, huh?” Steve didn’t consider that and worried he blew his cover.

            Billy looked amused however. “No, but pretty impressive though.” He laughed.

            “Really?”

            “Really.” Billy brought Steve/Stacy’s hand closer, brushing the bruises with his lips. Steve blushed and pulled his hand back as the waitress approached their table. He composed himself while Billy ordered. When it was his turn, he had a wicked idea. “I’ll have a double bacon cheese burger, with extra pickles and onions, chili cheese fries, and an extra-large chocolate shake with whipped cream.” He said sweetly. The waitress looked at him with horror. Billy looked awestruck. Steve put on his sweetest, innocent smile.

            “Wow, you sure have an appetite.” Billy teased when the waitress left.

            Steve shrugged, “what can I say, I’m a growing, erm, girl.”

            They shared awkward small talk waiting for their food. When the waitress returned she gentle set Billy’s plate down. “Here you go, sweetie.” She cooed and winked before dropping Steve’s plate harshly. Some of the chili splashed up on his soft purple sweater. “Oops.” The waitress feigned remorse.

            Steve dampened his napkin and dab at the chili, hoping it wouldn’t stain. “That’s fine. You forgot the milkshake though.”

            “Of course, I’ll be right back.” She said more to Billy before walking away, swaying her hips. Steve knew what she was doing, but tried to ignore her. Steve grabbed the burger and made a show of taking a big, messy bite. He made a yummy sound as he grabbed some fries and shoved them in his mouth. He could feel juice from the pickles dribble down his chin. ‘How do like that, Hargrove?’ He thought. ‘Still think I’m a pretty girl?’

            He looked up to see the other boy watching him, mouth agape. Rather than a malice response however, Billy busted out laughing and Steve couldn’t help but snort too. The waitress returned with his shake and gave him a disgusted look. However, when she turned to Billy she plasters a sweet smile on her face. “Let me know if you need _anything_ else.” She emphasized before winking and sauntering off.

            The rest of meal passed easily. They talked about school- “I really like English, can’t stand math.” About basketball- “I can teach you how to play sometime, if you’d like.” About California- “you should go sometime. You’ll love the beach. I bet you look beautiful in a bikini.”

            Steve didn’t get it. It felt natural sitting there conversing and laughing with Billy, it felt right. Not at all how it usually was at school, constantly on edge waiting for the next run in. This Billy was sweet and funny. He seemed to really care what Steve had to say. No, that wasn’t right. He cared what Stacy had to say. Steve knew that if it wasn’t for the mini skirt and mascara this would be a completely different situation.

            Steve, grew quiet with that though. “Stacy, is everything okay?” Billy caught him in his gaze. He really did have gorgeous eyes. He didn’t notice them at school, but here he could more openly admire them.

            “Yeah,” Steve gave a weak smile. “I think I’m ready to go.” They stood together.

            Steve waited by the door while Billy paid. The waitress was flirting even hard than before. She wrote something on a piece of paper before handing it to the blonde. “When you’re done with your sister,” She said loud enough for Steve to hear. “Call me. I get off at 8.”

            Steve could feel something coil inside of him. Anger? Jealous? He didn’t know, but he acted without thinking. When Billy was close enough, Steve pulled him into an embrace, pressing their lips together. It was a quick kiss, but it did the trick. When Steve pulled away he turned to the waitress who was glaring at him. “Sorry, but he’ll be busy later.” Billy barked a laugh as they exited the diner.

            By time they reached the Camaro, Steve felt like his whole body was blushing. ‘What the hell, Harrington?!’ He thought. “Um, sorry about that.” He couldn’t meet the other boy’s eyes.

            “It’s okay. Actually it was good, even the onion breath.” Steve couldn’t help but laugh that. “So,” Billy continued. “You want to go for a ride? I’m supposed to show you some actually good music, remember?”

            He knew he was supposed to be turning Billy down. Steve tried to remember the speech he had prepared. But if he was being honest with himself, he was having fun. More fun than he’d had in a really long time. What would it hurt to let it go on a little longer before turning the asshole down?

            Steve shrugged, going for passive, “I guess.” He pretended not to see the smile spread across Billy’s face.

-

            Steve didn’t know if he could call whatever the noise was “music”. But Billy really like it. He sang along and pounded on the steering wheel. Steve rolled his eyes and fought back a smile. Billy also liked to drive fast. He sped down a backroad, swinging through the curves. Steve didn’t mind though; he was growing to like the thrill of it too. Every time Steve would gasp from a sharp turn, Billy would look over at him, stick his tongue between his teeth, and floor the accelerator again.

            After a while they came across a lake. Billy found a place to park among the trees, away from the road. They got out and stood next to each other, looking out over the water. Even though the sun was high in the sky, a cold Autumn chill was in the air. Steve couldn’t help but shiver. Billy, was swift, he shrugged out of his leather jacket and placed it over Steve’s shoulders. “Thank you.” Steve said meekly. Billy stood in front of him, his hands coming to rest on the brunette’s waist. Steve looked into his bright blue eyes, the pupils were dilated. He had a moment to trace down towards Billy’s lips before they were on him.

            The kiss started slow. A couple soft pressed pecks before Billy licked his bottom lip, ask for permission to deepen it. Steve parted his lips, taking in Billy’s tongue. Billy licked into his mouth, and he did the same back. It was becoming sloppy, and hungry. No girl ever kissed him like this. He hummed into Billy’s mouth as if to ask for more and the other boy responded.

            He let go of Steve’s waist only to grab his arms and wrap them around his own neck. Then he reached down, cupping the back of Steve’s thighs, picking him up and placing him on the hood of the car. Steve gasped and sucked on Billy’s bottom lip. He was loving this, being dominated. And the fact that it was Billy fucking Hargrove seemed to turn him on even more. He hoped the stiff denim skirt hide the hard on he was getting. He snaked his arms around Billy’s neck, dipping his tongue back into his mouth.

            “Fuck, Stacy.” Billy breathed into his mouth and “Stacy” giggled. But it was Steve’s legs he pushed open, anchoring himself between them. Steve gasped when he felt Billy’s finger tips brush up his thighs, under his skirt.

            He pushed Billy away suddenly. He looked confused and had a smear of pink lip gloss on his mouth. Steve wonder what he looked like, as his makeup smeared all over his face? He cast his eyes down, incredibly self-aware of himself. “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Billy was being too nice. It made Steve want to cry. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes. Billy was treating him so sweetly and Steve was lying to him. He felt like shit as the first tear rolled down his cheek.

            “Princess?” Billy gentle grabbed his chin and tilted his head, making Steve look at him. Steve’s heart fluttered at the pet name.

            “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

            “For what?” Billy stroked his cheek brushing the tears away.

            Steve knew he should fess up and prey that he didn’t get his face smashed. But he can’t bring himself to say it. He didn’t want to ruin this perfect moment. And that’s what Billy was, perfect. He didn’t want to lose him, not yet at least. He knew he couldn’t keep this up forever, but at least he could have this for a little bit longer.

            He thought fast before stammering, “I’ve never, never done…”

            Billy looked relieve. “Oh, princess, you’re a virgin.” He said. Steve nodded, because it was partially true. He had never done anything like this with another man before. “Baby, that’s okay.”

            “It is?”

            “Of course. I don’t want to pressure you. We’ll take it slow, wait until you’re ready.”

            “Really?” Steve felt a hopeful blush start to spread across his cheeks at the implication that there would be more of whatever this was, even though he knew he shouldn’t.

            “Of course. You’re my girl, right?” Now he was sure his whole body was blushing. ‘This is bad.’ The voice at the back of his head said. But Steve just nodded stupidly. Billy chuckled before gentle kissing him one last time. He took Steve’s hand to help him off the hood of the car. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

            Billy tried to casually adjust the front of his jeans, but Steve noticed. The brunette sucked in a large gulp of air and stopped his _boyfriend_. “Um, Billy,” he bit his bottom lip as he pressed his hand to Billy’s jeans, cupping his hard cock.

            Billy gasped and Steve stroked him through the material. “I can take care of this for you.” He tried to maintain his “Stacy voice” but it wavered with desire.

            Billy grabbed his waist again. “Are you sure? You don’t have to.”

            “I want to.” He said guiding the blonde against the Camaro.

            “But you’ve never…?”

            Steve cut him off with a kiss. “But I want to.” He repeated. He kissed Billy again, deeper until their tongues were sliding together and their panting breathe mingled. Steve fumbled with the jeans’ button before finally finding purchase. He slipped his hand inside and wrapped his long fingers around Billy’s cock. He felt big.

            Billy broke their kiss with a moan. “Fuck, baby.” He said as Steve kissed and nipped at his neck. He bit down hard causing Billy to hiss, grinding himself into Steve’s hand.

            Steve was in heaven. Here he was, wimpy Steve Harrington, with Badass Billy Hargrove putty in his hands. he wanted more though. He pushed Billy’s jeans down to let his erection escape, of course he was sans boxers, not that Steve really minded in that moment. He licked Billy’s lips, making sure to catch his gaze, before slowly sinking to his knees, never losing contact with those beautiful blue eyes.

            Now that he was eye level with Billy’s dick, he knew he was big. The voice in his head screamed, ‘stop! You’re no longer flirting with the homo line; you’re catapulting right over!’ But Steve pushed it out of his mind. Billy was watching him as licked across his head. It was warm, kind of salty but in a pleasant way. Steve licked it again. And again, pressing his tongue along the length. Billy’s groans his only encouragement.

            He felt thick fingers grasp the back of his neck. “C’mon baby, don’t tease.” Billy’s voice was husky with lust. His hooded eyes cast down on his girl. And _she_ obeyed. Opening his mouth, Steve took in Billy’s head. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive skin. Billy moaned he tipped his head back. Steve tried taking him deep but only got so far before gagging and receding. He tried again, however. More and more until he felt Billy’s dick touch the back of his throat.

            Billy groaned, holding his head there for a moment then letting him pull off before guiding his cock back into Steve’s mouth. “Shit, Stacy. You’re a natural, huh? Those pretty lips were made for sucking cock. And just mine, right baby?”

            Steve hummed his agreement earning another moan from the boy. His mouth was stretched impossible open and he could feel spit and precum dribble down his chin. He had never been more turned on in his life. He was desperate to touch himself. He cast his eyes up to Billy who still had his shut, head tilted back. It was a risk, but he snuck his hand under his skirt and started rubbing his own aching cock. His panties would be ruined, precum already wet on the material, but he didn’t give a damn. He fondled the slit of his cock head. While he wanted a quick orgasm, he also didn’t want this moment to end.

            Billy bucked his hips forward, causing Steve to gag. He looked down, Steve should have stopped touching himself but he couldn’t. He hoped he was at least mimicking how a girl would touch herself. Billy didn’t seem to see the movement. He hitched his hips forward again. “Fuck baby, I’m gonna cum.” He fucked into Steve’s mouth some more as the other boy ferocious rubbed out his own orgasm. Billy went ridge, cum coated the back of Steve throat. The sounds of Billy’s grunts and calling out his name (well, Stacy’s name that is) sent Steve over the edge. He was in such a blissed out stupor that he swallowed Billy’s load. He gaged at first from the taste but dutifully took it all.

            When he finally pulled himself off Billy now softening dick, the other boy sank to his knees. He was still breathing heavy when he took Steve’s face in his hands. “Did you cum?” Steve just nodded shyly.

            Billy surprised him then but kissing him deeply. Steve had never thought to kiss a girl after getting head from her. But here Billy was licking into his mouth, surely tasting himself. It was so erotic; he couldn’t help but moan.

            Billy smiled against his lips while kissing him once more. “C’mon princess. Let get out of here.”

            The sun was starting to set by time they were back on the road. Luckily Steve’s makeup wasn’t completely ruined. He reapplied his lip gloss and fixed his hair as to keep up the femme façade.

            Billy drove slower this time and let the music play quietly in the background. Steve held his hand in his lap, fingers interlaced. They kept stealing glances at one another, blushing if they got caught. Steve knew he had to tell Billy the truth. But he wanted to live in this perfect moment, at least a little longer.


	3. The Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to a party, wanna come?” Steve stilled; he must mean Tommy’s party. There was no way he could go to that. He was already pushing his luck with Billy. Surely one of his other classmate would recognize him.
> 
>  
> 
> ...I'm not big on writing summaries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONFLICT ARCH 
> 
> I didn't mean to make Steve such a brat, it just sort of happened...
> 
> Also, I was mad at Nancy for breaking Steve's heart in the show, but I think her and Jonathan make more sense than the former. Plus, Steve deserves to be with someone who loves and baby's him and happens to be blonde and muscular and named Billy, right? Right!
> 
> Feedback and comments welcomed and greatly appreciated.

Steve’s life continued in this pattern for the next few weeks. During school he kept up appearances by exchanging verbal jabs with Billy but avoid him otherwise. He didn’t want to get into a physical altercation with his secret boyfriend. Luckily Billy grew bored with chasing him around school and for the most part gave up.

            Except basketball practice. Steve was good, but Billy was better. Always knocking him down or leaving him winded. Practice was agony. Billy was so close, and always shirtless. Steve wanted to reach out and touch him. But knew he’d really get his ass kicked then. So he waited until the weekend when he could truly express his feelings.

            Because come Saturday he was Stacy, the love-struck teen who hung off her leather clad boyfriend’s every word. They always met in the town an hour away from Hawkins—Steve let Billy assume he lived there.

            Sometimes they would go to the diner or browse the shops along Main Street. But mainly they went to _their_ lake. They would listen to music, arguing over who had better taste. Or Steve would bring his English homework and Billy would tutor him. One week Steve brought Romeo and Juliet; Billy quoted the play with such devotion until Steve laughed with tears rolling down his cheeks.

            It always ended the same though; kissing in the back seat of Billy’s Camaro. It would start sweet and slow. Billy would “accidentally” graze Steve’s thigh. Steve would playfully grab Billy’s arm. Their eyes would meet and they’d finally give into teenage hormones. Billy would try touching the brunette under his skirt. But Steve always pushed his hands away before dropping to his knees. Their dates always ended with Steve’s mouth around Billy’s dick.

-

            One Saturday, in late October, the couple rummaged through a second hand store. Billy would give commentary on the retro clothes and “Stacy” would giggle. They played with each other’s hands while they browsed. Until they came across a Halloween display.

            “What are you going to dress as?” Bill asked putting a cowboy hat and examining a pair of Western chaps. “Do you think I could pull these off pantless?” He grinned, licking his bottom lip. It was a tick that Steve loved about Billy.

            Steve giggled. “I don’t know and yes.” He answered watching Billy hold the chaps up and wiggle his hips. He had gotten pretty good at he “Stacy voice” by this point. Billy took off the hat and plopped it onto Steve head.

            “Actually, I think you would make a sexy cowgirl.” He leaned in to whisper the rest, “with assless chaps.” He squeezed Steve’s ass with his big, meaty hands until his girlfriend squealed with laughter.

            “Do you have plans?” Billy asked.

            “For what?”

            Billy rolled his eyes, “for Halloween, dipshit.”

            “Oh, no. I’ll probably just pass out candy.”

            Billy still had his hands on Steve’s ass and the store clerk was shooting them dirty looks. Steve grabbed Billy’s hand and lead him out on the street. It was raining and they rushed to the Camaro before getting thoroughly wet.

            Billy continued the conversation, “I’m going to a party, wanna come?” Steve stilled; he must mean Tommy’s party. There was no way he could go to that. He was already pushing his luck with Billy. Surely one of his other classmate would recognize him.

            “I, um, I don’t know.” He stammered.

            “Please?” Steve looked up into his boyfriend’s beautiful blue puppy dog eyes. Steve had learned something about Billy: Billy never said please, except to him. He was never sweet nor kind, except for on Saturday. Steve tried not to let that fact go to his head, or better yet his heart. He knew he was still in the wrong for not telling Billy the truth. But he couldn’t deny the affect Billy had on him, or he on Billy for that matter.

            “Please, princess? I need to see you more than once a week.” Steve was a sucker for the pet name. It made him feel pretty.

            He knew it was going to trouble, but Steve nodded his head anyways. “Okay, I’ll go.” Billy beamed at him, scooping his face into his hands and kissing him deeply. ‘Yep, a whole lot of trouble.’

-

            Monday after practice, Steve dress absentmindedly. He had been racking his brain for the past two days trying to figure out how he was going to pull off this Halloween stunt. The party was on Wednesday and he was running out of time.

            “Harrington,” a familiar voice pulled him out of his daze. Billy sauntered next to him. His hair was still dripping wet from the showers. He was of course shirtless and wear a pair of snug black jeans. They were Steve favorite. “You coming to the party?” Steve wasn’t sure why Billy was talking to him, but it still had the same effect on him as if he was Stacy.

            “Doubt it.” He said nonchalant.

            Tommy leaned against the lockers on his other side. “I bet his going trick o’ treating with his mommy.” He sneered.

            “No, but your mom offered some tricks for my treat, Hall.” He quipped, grabbing his crotch. It wasn’t his best comeback, but it did the trick.

            “Fuck you, Harrington.” Tommy shoved him and Billy caught him by the shoulder. Steve felt the electricity from where they touch. He wondered if Billy felt it too. He must not have, he pushed Steve away, all be it not as harshly as his former friend.

            “You should come, Harrington. It might help your reputation.” He said before leaving the locker room and Steve at a complete loss for words.

-

            Steve knew if he was to pull off the Halloween party he’d need some help. That night he asked Nancy to come over. “Nance, I have something to tell you.” He said as they settled into his living. “It’s really important, and it may change our relationship forever, but I need to tell you anyways.”

            “Wait, me first.” Nancy interrupted, taking a deep breath. “Jonathan and are started dating.” She was a little weary, but Steve smiled warmly.

            “Nance, that’s great. I’m really happy for you guys.” He grasped her hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

            His friend blushed slightly, “thanks. Now, what did you want to tell me?”

            It was his turn to blush. Nancy gasped before he could say anything. “You met someone!” She exclaimed. Steve paused before nodding. Nancy practically squealed. “Who is it? Someone from school? Do I know her?”

            Steve winced. “Sort of, but that’s not the problem.”

            “What is it?”

            Steve paused. “It’ll be easier to show you. Wait here a minute.”  He quickly ran upstairs. He changed into a simple black dress, not bothering with his usual knee high socks. He put his wig on, making sure it wasn’t a complete mess. His makeup simply: lip gloss, blush, and mascara. It wasn’t his best work, but it would get his point across.

            Nancy was still sitting on the couch, when he called down the stairs. “Promise you won’t freak out?”

            The girl turned her head but didn’t see him. “Steve, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me.”

            He gave a dry laugh. “I’m a little scared too, Nance. Just promise, okay?”

            “I promise.” He took a deep breath before descending the stairs. He didn’t look at the girl until he was in the living room. Nancy’s eyes were wide and Steve wondered if he had made a huge mistake.

            They stayed like that for a moment longer; both wide eyed, gaping at each other. Nancy finally stood and walked over to him. “Okay.”

            Steve was confused. “Okay?”

            “I mean,” she took his hand and squeezed. “If this is what you want, what makes you happy, then okay.”

            “You don’t think I’m a freak?”

            “Never. Wanting to be happy doesn’t make you a freak, Steve.” Steve sighed with relief and felt the tension leave his body. He should have known Nancy would understand. She was his best friend after all. “Did you meet them like this?” Nancy finally asked.

            Steve nodded. “Yes, and he doesn’t know I’m, well,” Steve gestures to himself. “He asked me to go to Tommy’s Halloween party. And I really want to, but there’s no way I can go without someone noticing me. Can you help me?”

            Nancy agreed without hesitation. “But on one condition, you tell him the truth.” Steve swallowed hard. He knew he would have to do it eventually, even if it would mean losing his perfect boyfriend. Billy would probably hate him. No, he would probably kill him. Which would probably be for the best, he dreaded the idea of living without Billy. ‘God, I really am turning into a love struck school girl.’ He thought.

            Instead he merely nodded. “Okay.”

            Nancy smiled warmly at him. “First things first, we need to get you a costume.”

-

            They spent the next two days working on Stacy’s costume. “I don’t know Nance; this feels like too much.” Steve was grateful for Nancy’s help, but he felt self-doubt. Somehow they found a dress long enough for him and with some alterations it fit him quite well. The skirt was white puffy tulle with a matching white satin sash tied into large bow on his back side. The top was corset style, light pink with little pink and white satin flowers along the neck. They had to remove the sleeves—Steve’s arms were too long for them.

            Steve was nervous to wear the dress. It was much more form fitting than he was comfortable with. But Nancy introduced him to the water bra which gave the allusion that he had breast, all be it very little ones.

            Next was his makeup; again, Steve chose soft pink colors. He had a hunch Billy like it when he uses the lighter color, a contrast to his in-your-face style. Nancy help, softening some of the masculinity from his jaw and chin. He wore a faux diamond choker to ensure no one noticed his adam’s apple and a matching tiara set upon his curled wig.

            Steve really did look like princess. He blushed thinking about Billy’s pet name. He wondered if his boyfriend would like it. “You look beautiful.” Nancy said.

            “But I still see me, Nance. This isn’t going to work. Someone will recognize me.” He couldn’t help but whine a bit.

            “That’s why we have this.” She handed Steve a white mask, with a design of clear and pink jewels around the eyes. She helped put it on, securing it under his wig. It covered the top half of his face, leaving his mouth free to talk, or if he was lucky tonight, kiss.

            “Nancy, it’s perfect.” He figured she must have been up all night making it. Steve hugged her. “Do you really think it’ll work?”

            Before she could answer the doorbell rang. “Why not test it out?” Nancy grinned. She shoved Steve to the door, who opened it with hesitation.

            Jonathan Byers stood on the other side and took in the princess with wide eyes. ‘C’mon Byers, you can’t be this dim.’ He thought but spoke in his soft, high pitched voice instead. “Hi.”

            “Uh, hey.” The other boy finally spoke. “Is Steve home?” Steve gaped at him. ‘He really doesn’t recognize me.’ He barked out a laugh making Jonathan jump.

            Soon Nancy was by his side laughing too. “I told you. If Jon doesn’t recognize you, no one will.”

            The boy stared at the two girls with confusion before realization struck him. “Steve?” The princess nodded at him. “Wow, you look-”

            “Gorgeous.” Nancy finished. Steve could feel himself blush under the mask. “Now, let’s go get Prince Charming.”

-

            They arrive at the party a little before 11. It was in full swing by then. Steve felt instantly overdressed. Majority of the girls wore either sexy kitty or toga costumes and the boys dress as their favorite movie or rock star. Even Nancy and Jonathan look comfy and casual in their Risky Business attire. Steve wanted to bolt, but Nancy held his arm.

            “Do you see him?” She asked, eager to meet his mystery man.

            Steve scanned the room. He caught the attention of a lot of other people, but not the boy he was looking for. The sound of chanting from the backyard filled the house. Steve peered out the window as a leather clad, blonde haired boy did an impressive keg stand. After a few more seconds the boy dismounted, spraying the crowd around him with beer. He threw back his head in a howl and Steve half expected him to beat his chest like an animal. ‘There’s my Prince Charming.’ He mused to himself.

            “Well, is he here?” Nancy asked again.

            “No, not that I can see.” He lied. He knew Nancy would really freak if/when she found out that he was secretly dating Billy Hargrove. He needed a little longer to prepare.

            20 minutes longer to be exact. Steve, stayed to the back of the crowd, partially using Nancy and Jonathan as a buffer between him and Billy. He wasn’t sure what his costume was exactly. He wore dark, skin tight jeans, his signature leather jacket without a shirt underneath, and several pieces of dangling jewelry. Steve was pretty sure he was a sex god, but really he wasn’t complaining. He watched Billy shotgun two beers. He felt a slight pang of jealousy as Karen, dressed as a sexy leopard, danced against him. Grinding sloppily. Billy allowed it, not really dancing with her but not moving away.

            He seemed bored, distracted even. He kept looking at the door, surveying the room. He tried to move away but Karen was glued to him. And when she reached up to kiss him, Steve swore his heart stopped. He watched in horror as Karen kissed his boyfriend wet and hungrily. Billy pulled away, looking slightly put off. He wiped his mouth with the back of hand, happening to look up. Their eye met. Billy frozen while Steve ran, out the front door and down the street. He had to get away before the tears came rushing.

            “Stacy, wait!” Billy caught him by the arm. Steve spun around, landing a loud smack against his cheek. Billy looked shocked but recovered in time to catch Steve hand before another blow could land. “Wait, it’s not what it looks like.” He held Steve’s arm tight, pulling him into his chest so he couldn’t escape. Steve still fought, no longer controlling he’s sobs. “Princess, please.”

            “Leave her alone, Hargrove.” Nancy and Jonathan, along with a handful of other teens had followed them out to see the commotion.

            “Mind your own damn business, Wheeler.” Billy snarled.

            But Nancy stood her ground. “I said leave her alone!”

            “And I said fuck off.” Billy spat back.

            “No, you fuck off, Hargrove.” Steve didn’t bother with his Stacy voice, there was no point. It didn’t matter any ways; his crying made his voice come out an octave higher anyways. Billy looked at him bewildered.

            “Baby,” he started but Steve cut him off.

            “No! I feel like a damn idiot. I came tonight because of you. Wore this ridiculous dress for you. And what do I get? To watch you make out with another bitch. Fuck that, and fuck You, Billy.” Billy tried to speak but Steve wouldn’t let him. “What, did you forget that you invited me? Or are you too drunk to even care? I thought you like me, or was that all bullshit too?”

            Billy was practically shaking with rage. His face was screwed up in a scowl. He spoke through gritted teeth, trying not to lose complete control. “I told you, it was nothing. Can we please go somewhere private to talk about this?”

            “No.” Steve shouted. “I’m not going anywhere with you. Not now, not ever. I’m done Billy. We’re done.”

            Billy gaped in shock and loosened his grip. Steve pulled his arms free. Nancy was beside him, arms wrapped around him as they walked towards Jonathan’s car. Steve knew he’d have hell to pay later, when she reamed him for even considering going out with Billy fucking Hargrove. But in that instant, she was his only comfort.

            They sped away, leaving Billy still standing in the street. People start heading back into the party. Tommy shouted from his lawn, “forget her, man. There’s plenty of bitch in the sea.”

            This didn’t comfort Billy as he let out a loud, snarling “FUCK!” That echoed through the neighborhoods.


	4. English Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy didn’t come to school the next two days, which made it a little easier for Steve. However, everyone was talking about the party anyways. About the mystery girl, who was she and how she put a spell on the baddest boy in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all..."baddest" isn't a word...I know this and yet I used it anyways. Someone, take my English degree away!
> 
> Second, and most importantly, Final Chapter! I worked really hard on this you guys, so I really hope you all liked it. I'm still self-conscious of my writing, especially the context in this chapter *coughSMUTcough* But I feel like this is a safe place for me to share my work.
> 
> Thanks for reading and make sure to read the follow up piece He Likes Them Pretty. 
> 
> Feedback and comments welcomed and greatly appreciated.

Billy didn’t come to school the next two days, which made it a little easier for Steve. However, everyone was talking about the party anyways. About the mystery girl, who was she and how she put a spell on the baddest boy in school. It made Steve’s stomach turn and he avoid all conversations, especially Nancy and Jonathan.

            Steve stayed home Saturday. He didn’t want to see Billy and surely wasn’t going to forgive him. He chose to wallow in his own self-pity instead.

            Billy was back in school the next week. Tension rolled off him in waves. He was ready to pummel anyone for any reason. He had already started one fight during class and was nearly kicked off the basketball team for throwing the ball at Tommy’s head. Steve avoid him at all cost. He already broke his heart; he didn’t need his face broken too.

-

            It was Friday again; Steve was heading to the locker room for basketball practice when he heard voices. He rounded the corner and spotted a couple in their hiding place, not that they were really hiding. They weren’t completely under the bleachers, but far enough where you wouldn’t see them at first. Billy was a brooding, stone-faced statue while Karen looped her arms around his neck.

            Steve tried to hustle by quietly; he _really_ didn’t want to eavesdrop on this conversation. “C’mon Billy, let me take care you. I’m help you forget about her.” She said with a sickeningly sweet voice.

            “Pass.” Billy snickered. His voice was gruff and flat. Not at all like what Steve, or rather Stacy, was used to. He couldn’t help but pause and sneak a glance in the pair’s direction.

            “What’s so great about that spoiled princess, anyways? I could rock your world.” Steve couldn’t see the motion Karen made, but figured it must have been obscene because Billy pushed her away (not hard of course, he was an asshole, but he didn’t hit girls).

            “I said I’m not interested.” He growled, stomping from behind the bleachers catching Steve. “Got a problem, Harrington?” He spat as he got closer.

            Steve nearly jump out of his skin when Billy spoke to him. “Nope.” He squeaked before rushing to the locker room.

            He didn’t go on Saturday again. His head had to remind himself that he wasn’t going to forgive Billy. But his heart wasn’t as sure. He had an internal debate all weekend. He knew Billy wasn’t really to blame. But that wasn’t the point anymore. It was the fact that he will never be Karen. Yes, she was a bitch and a total slut. But she could at least have a public relationship with Billy. She could have sex with him and not have this horrible secret.

            Steve never had a problem with his body or who he was. He was boy; it’s not that he wanted to be a girl, he just like feeling pretty. Was that really so wrong? But for the first time he wasn’t so sure. He would never admit it out loud, but for the first time he wished he was someone different, if only that meant he could be with Billy.

-

            Monday rolled around again. Billy looked as bad as Steve felt. It was barely third period he had already scared a group of freshman half to death for not walking fast enough in the hall. He scowled and nearly growled at anyone who made eye contact. Steve avoid him even more. It wouldn’t make their situation any better if Hargrove pounded his face in.

            Steve’s final class of the day was study hall in the library. He was trying to focus on his English assignment when Karen and another senior girl walked in. Steve rolled his eyes to himself as they sat down at the table behind him, gossiping in loud whispers. ‘Could you at least try some discretion?’ He thought to himself.

            “I just don’t get him. I’m basically throwing myself at him and still nothing.” Karen said and Steve didn’t have to guess who she was talking about.

            “Well he did go through a pretty public breakup. I didn’t even know he had a girlfriend. Do you know who she is?” The other girl interjected.

            “What does it matter? She wasn’t even that cute. And that costume? Can you say desperate?” She giggled wickedly.

            “I thought it was pretty.” The other girl said. ‘At least she has good taste.’ Steve mused.

            “Whatever,” Karen huffed. “She doesn’t matter anyways, because tonight I’m going to get Billy Hargrove.” Steve’s attention peaked at this. He wanted to turn around, ask her how she thought she was going to do that. But the other girl did so instead. “Here’s my plan, I’m going to ask him to tutor me in English. I’ll invite him over and set the mood. There no way he could refuse all this.” She giggled.

            Steve was sure she gestured to her body and he rolled his eyes again. But her plan made him think; Billy has resisted her advances so far, what if he finally gave in? He hasn’t seen Stacy in two weeks, what if he finally gave up on her/him? Steve swallowed the hard lump of realization in his throat. ‘If that happens,’ He thought. ‘I’ll lose Billy forever.’

            Steve stood quickly, nearly knocking his chair over. The other students gave him quizzical looks, and the librarian looked at him with a pinched lip scowl. He ignored the expression, collected his belongs and dashed out the door. He had to get to Billy before Karen did.

            He found him in the parking lot, grabbing his basketball gear from the trunk of the Camaro. “Billy!” He shouted before catching himself. The blonde swiveled, giving a confused glare. “Erm, I mean. Hey, Hargrove.” Steve tried to recover, but sounded like an idiot.

            “What do you want, Harrington?” He said slamming the trunk and pushing past him towards the gym. A cigarette dangled from his lips, and several more butts littered the concrete around the car.

            Steve faltered. In his haste he hadn’t come up with a plan. He said the first thing to come to mind. “I need your help, with, uh, English class.”

            Billy shot him another odd look without stopping. Steve had the jog to catch up to him. “Get the Wheeler bitch to help you.” He snipped, blowing smoke out his nose.

            Steve stepped in Billy’s path, stopping him. He put his hands on his hips and fixed the other boy with a stern look. “First of all, don’t call her that. Second,” he huffed trying to compose himself. “Look man, I need your help. If I fail this assignment I can’t play basketball. So, don’t do it for me, do it for the team.”

            Billy narrowed his eyes at him while he thought about it. He might have been the best player on the team, but Steve was a close second. “Fine.” He said finally. “But if you waste my time and still fail, I’m kicking your ass.”

            Steve gave a sigh of relief before a new worry hit him. This was going to be the first time he and Billy would be alone together in weeks. Not only that, he was going to confess to him. Which, if that wasn’t scary enough, the implication of it going bad was terrifying. He would be dead for sure. But Steve didn’t see any other way. Even if he’s chance for a happy ending we’re slim, he had to take it anyways.

-

            Basketball practice passed in a daze. Steve was so distracted that he tripped over his own feet. He even managed to hit the coach in the back of the head with the ball and had to run sprints for the final half hour.

            After, he showered and dressed quickly. He didn’t even bother styling his hair. He had to hurry home and prepare for what could be the last day of his life. “Harrington, let’s get this over with.” Billy said pulling his shirt over his head. “The library is probably still open.”

            ‘Shit’. Steve cursed internally. He didn’t think of that. He thought quick, “uh, I actually forgot, I have to run an errand for my mom really quick. Just meet me at my house.” He lied as he scribbled his address down and tossed it to the blonde.

            Billy gave him the same odd look; which Steve was really starting to hate. “What the hell’s wrong with you, Harrington?”

            “What, nothing. What the hell’s wrong with you? Just be there in an hour, okay asshole?” Steve rushed before chickening out. He dashed to his car, speeding home.

            Steve put on the same outfit he wore the first day he met Billy. A pink and gray plaid skirt, a soft pink sweater that was too big, and favorite white knee highs. Under his skirt and sweater, he wore match baby pink lace panties and bralette. Steve hadn’t worn his wig since the Halloween party. It was still curled. He didn’t have time to restyle it, so he combed through any tangles quickly and secured it in place. He took his time with his makeup. His signature pink lip gloss and blush. He made his eyes even more doe-like and did the technique Nancy showed him to soften his masculine edges.

            He examined his work in the mirror. He looked good, pretty even. He hoped it was enough. Maybe if he looked pretty enough, Billy wouldn’t complete punch his face in. The hard knock at the front door made him jump. ‘Well, here goes nothing.’ He thought, smoothing down his hair before pulling the door open.

            Billy startled when he saw the pretty girl. “Stacy?”  He crowded Steve pulling him into a hug. “What are you doing here? Where’s Harrington?” Before Steve could answer, Billy cupped his face and kissed him deeply. Steve couldn’t help but kiss him back, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s shoulders and pressing against his body.

            Billy broke away first and pressed butterfly kisses over Steve’s nose, cheeks, and eyelids. He let a giggle bubble out. He missed this Billy, tender and loving. He felt his eyes wet, ‘if only this moment could last forever.’

            Billy pulled away enough to look at Steve’s face. “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I wanted to see you, to explain everything. Baby, I’ve been in hell the past two weeks.” Billy didn’t ramble often, but it was cute and endearing when he did. A few tears escaped Steve’s eyes. “Princess, please don’t cry.” Billy was being too nice again. It made Steve dread what was coming next.

            He stepped away and Billy’s hands chased him. “Wait,” Steve said stepping out of reach. “I have something to tell you.” Billy looked at him with concern. “And you’re going to hate me for it.” When the other boy tried to protest, Steve put his hand up to ask for silence.

            “I’ve been lying to you. I’m not who I said I am. And I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. It’s just...I like you.” He confessed. “I like you so much, and you made me so happy over these past few months. And I should have told you sooner.”

            “Told me what?” Billy said sternly. He eyed Steve cautiously.

            “That I’m...I’m not a…that is, I’m really,” Steve was shaking and he couldn’t form the words.

            Billy huffed and stepped into his space again. “You mean this?” He said reaching up under Steve’s skirt, firmly grabbing him through his panties.

            Steve gasp, trying to pull away, but Billy grab his waist and held him still. “How did you know?” he breathed.

            Billy rolled his eyes but gave a soft chuckle. “I’m not an idiot. And your right.” Steve froze, expecting the worst. “You should have been honest with me. But you’re also wrong too.” He swiped his thumb over the slit of Steve’s cock head. He gave a satisfied smirk when the other boy softly moaned. “I don’t hate you. I like you a lot too, Stacy.” He dunked his head kissing the brunette’s pink lips. His voice was husky when pulled away, looking deep into brown, doe eyes. “Or should I say Steve.”

            Steve’s eyes grew even wider. “You knew it was me?” He blushed.

            “I figured it out just now. I treated you like shit Harrington, but you kept coming back. Why?”

            Steve though for a moment. He finally smiled and hooked his arms around the blonde neck. “Well, you may be an asshole. But you’re my asshole boyfriend. That is, if you’ll still have me.”

            Billy gave a wolfish grin. “Pretty boy, you’re never getting rid of me.” His mouth was on Steve’s, sucking on his bottom lip. The brunette let his lips part taking the other boy’s tongue in his mouth. Their tongues slid together hungrily. Steve felt his lip gloss smear, but he didn’t care.

            Steve moaned into Billy’s mouth, as he fondled him through his panties. The lace fabric was already wet and sticking to him. They we’re going to be ruined by the end of the night, but he would have to worry about that later. He hitched his hips, grounding into Billy’s hand. The other boy moved his lips to his neck and lick his adam’s apple. He bit down, then sucked hard against the sensitive skin. Steve gave a high-pitched groan. “Billy.” He whined.

            Billy’s mouth popped off of Steve’s throat. He grinned at the already purple mark, licking it once more. His mouth travel to Steve’s shoulder and nipped his collar bone, while his hand still worked under the skirt. Steve lost control of his hips, they bucked forward into Billy’s hand repeatedly. “Shit Princess, you’re all wet.” He breathed against the other boy’s skin.

            Steve was glad Billy had the right mind close the front door because he felt like he could cum right there. But he also realized they were still standing in the foyer. “Billy,” he whined again trying to gain some self-control. Billy looked at him with wide dilated pupils and Steve’s last strand of sanity snapped. “I want you to fuck me.”

            Billy inhaled sharply. “Bedroom. Now.” He growled.

            It was with clumsy luck they made it up the stairs. They refused to take their hands nor lips off each other and Steve never realized how difficult it was taking them backwards. When the finally made it, they pushed through Steve’s bedroom door, Billy pick him up and plopped him roughly on the bed.

            Billy covered Steve with his own body. He rocked his hips, grounding his body against the other boy’s. Steve gave a low, guttural moan from the sensual move. Billy was rock hard against him. “You like that, baby?” Billy said, humping into Steve. “You want me to touch your pretty cock?” His fingers traced up milky white thighs but wouldn’t touch the aching bulged beneath.

            “Yes!” Steve breathed, arching against Billy, trying to get friction. He pulled off the wig, ‘why is it so damn hot in here?’ He decided he was wearing too much clothes. He momentarily pushed Billy off to pull his sweater over his head. Billy helped with the rest, pulling first the skirt and then the socks down and off his legs. Steve lay there trembling, with his ultra-feminine underwear on display.

            “Shit, Steve.” Billy huffed lowly. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He ran his hand’s along Steve’s thighs, let his fingertips brush his aching cock. It twitched in response and Steve squirmed beneath him.

            “Billy!” Steve whined, kicking at the other boy. “Don’t tease!” He parroted Billy the first time they had been intimate, the first time he dropped to his knees and sucked the other boy off.

            Billy chuckled, grabbing Steve’s leg before another blow could hit his shin. He ran hands up the smooth limb again whiling asking, “do you have anything?” Steve nodded vigorously, reaching into his nightstand. He tossed a condom to Billy first, before shakily handing him a bottle of lube. It was bar none his most embarrassing purchase. Thankfully Mrs. Byers wasn’t working at the local market that day.

            He propped himself up on an elbow as Billy lowered his head. He kissed along the inside of Steve’s thighs, pulling the wet panties down along the way. Steve let out a hiss when the other boy finally hit his target. Billy wasn’t timid like Steve, he took his head in mouth, expertly swirling his tongue around it. He licked Steve’s length, teasing the balls before returning his attention to the head. Steve watched with hooded eyes, he wanted to see everything his lover did. But when Billy took him all into his mouth, deep throating him, Steve let out an aching groan while tossing his head back. His mind was a jumbling. ‘How is he so good at this? Why didn’t we do this sooner? I should get him something; shit, what do you get someone who gives great head? Flowers, a thank you card?’

            Billy pulled off his cock, stroking it a few times. “Like that, baby? Yeah, you do. Look at you, so fuckin’ hard for me. You want it so bad, don’t cha?” He said as if reading Steve’s mind. “You want me to fuck you ‘til you scream. Don’t cha, princess?” Steve could only nod dumbly as the other boy tongued his slit.

            He couldn’t hear the pop of the lube cap over his own whiny breathing, but gasped sharply when he felt the cold wetness against his hole. Steve looked back down; Billy was watching him back, his pupils blown out but only adding to the intensity of the electric blue eyes. The blonde head was bobbing on Steve’s dick while a thick finger pushed against his barrier. It was slow at first, Billy took his time working his middle finger in and out. He continued to suck Steve’s cock, keeping him hard while rubbing against Steve’s inner walls, exploring.

            Steve winced; there was pain liked he figured. But it wasn’t as intense as he thought it would be. It was an uncomfortable fullness, which worried him. If just one finger feel like too much, how was he going to take Billy’s dick? However, just before panic fully set it, he felt sparks rush through his body, almost like he was being electrocuted by Billy’s touch. “Oh,” he gasped in shock.

            Billy arched his eyebrow at the nose. He pressed the spot again. Steve let out a long, low moan, flopping back on the mattress and screwing his eyes closed. Billy massaged his prostate more and took Steve deep into his mouth again. The brunette would have been embarrassed by the sounds he was making if it didn’t feel so fucking amazing. He _really_ was going to buy Billy a ‘thank you’ present after this.

            Billy paused momentarily before sliding another finger into Steve. The uncomfortable fullness returned as his spread his fingers, stretching Steve’s hole. But the sensation of Billy deep throating him took the edge off. Soon his whimpers turned to moans and pleads of pleasure. He grabbed the other boy’s hair and tugged roughly. “Please, Billy. I’m going to cum.” He whined.

            Billy pulled off his cock with obscene slurping sound. “Not yet, baby.” His voice was husky and velvet like. His fingers worked into Steve a moment longer before disappearing as well. Steve groaned at the emptiness, feeling his hole clench for something. Billy was swift; shucking his clothes, rolling the condom onto his own aching cock, and coating it in a generous amount of lube. He positioned himself behind Steve, exhaling in anticipation before pushing his head into the ring of muscles.

            It was even slower going than the fingers. Steve winced as Billy pressed in, pulled slightly out, and then pushed in farther. They were both panting hard, while Billy murmured praise and encouragements. “Fuck, so tight. Breathe with me, Steve. There you go, baby.” When Billy finally bottom out, he paused. He readjusted for a moment, but otherwise sat still.

            After what felt like an eternity, Steve looked up at Billy. His eyes were shut and his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. He looked like he was focusing, using every ounce of his self-control “Billy,” he cracked an eye open at the softness of Steve’s voice. “You can move now. You can fuck me.”

            That was the only encouragement he needed. His strokes were slight at first, before pulling almost completely out and quickly ramming back in. Steve yelped, but Billy didn’t stop. He kept a steady rhythm, pumping into Steve, giving him exactly what he wanted. Billy fucked Steve, good and hard.

            Billy ran his hand up Steve’s stomach, touching the forgotten bralette. He dipped his head, finding one of his lover’s nipples beneath the pink fabric. He took the nub in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before biting down hard. Steve rewarded him with a gasp as he wrapped his arms around Billy’s broad, sweat drenched shoulders.

            The new angle gave Billy’s cock better vantage to Steve’s prostate. He slammed into relentlessly. Steve moaned loudly. “Yes, there. Fuck me, fuck me!” He screamed as Billy predicted.

            Billy gladly gave to his needy lover. “You wanna cum? Do it, c’mon princess, cum for me.” It was all becoming too much for Steve to handle. The sound of skin slapping together, his own high-pitched moans matched with Billy’s grunts above him. When Billy wrapped his hand around his cock, Steve came undone. White light flashed behind his eyelids as he screwed them shut. ‘This boy really is going to kill me!’ He thought as he came over Billy’s hand onto his own stomach, in presumably the best way to die.

            Above him, Billy speed up his thrusts. He had lost his rhythm and his panting was sharp and quick. He let out a low, drawn out groan as he came. His strokes became long and slow, milking his orgasm before finally flopping down on top of Steve, completely spent.

            The couple lay like that for several minutes until the cooling cum and sweat made Steve shiver. Billy rolled off and disposed of the condom. He rummaged through his clothes before producing a cigarette and lighter. He took a few long drags whiling looking over Steve, a complete mess with smeared lip gloss and cum covering his stomach. It was the most beautiful damn thing he’d ever seen. “So, how about a shower, boyfriend?” He asked with a smirk.

            Steve sat up, taking the cigarette from Billy’s lips and taking a pull of it. “A shower sounds great,” He paused to kiss the other boy one more time. “Boyfriend.”

 


End file.
